Home Again
by Technician Fan
Summary: Roberto leaves the institute and now he's come back seven years later and finds out he might have left something behind when he left.
1. Coming Back

Title: Home Again

By: Technician Fan (Holly)

A/N: Hello, I would just like to thank my shower for this fanfic because it magically gave me the idea. I'm not sure how but it just manages to do it. So please give a round of applause! I also think that Rahne et Roberto belong together and that they should have more fanfics.

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men don't you think that Rahne and Roberto would be together…

Chapter One: Coming Back

'_Well, here I go…'_ Roberto de Costa thought to himself as he stepped into the mansion's wide yard. It almost looked like it had when he'd been a student there. Younger students were playing games across the yard and powers were flying everywhere.

Yeah, it defiantly felt good to be back. Roberto headed straight for the mansion in search of the Professor. Students who were quietly talking amongst themselves in the hallways stopped to stare at him. Roberto didn't even bother to look at them.

He found the Professor in his study looking out the window at the beautiful garden. _'Welcome home Sunspot. I see you've finally decided to come back to us.'_

The Professor turned his chair around to face the Brazilian man. Roberto glanced down at the floor feeling slightly guilty about taking off all those years ago.

"It's quite alright Roberto. We all understood that you had some things to work out but you could have at least given Rahne a note telling her where you were going. She missed you greatly."

"I missed her too. I just had some things to work out that I had to do by myself." Roberto said.

The Professor nodded, understanding. _'Would you like to become a teacher here for a while Roberto? I'm sure you and Rahne could work things out.'_ Roberto's eyes brightened at the suggestion and he quickly nodded his head._ 'Well, it just so happens that Logan has recently retired so that he and Ororo can take a cruise around the world.'_

Roberto blinked in surprise. He had missed a lot hadn't he. It certainly was going to be interesting catching up with everyone.

'_Your room is at the top of the stairs, four doors down.'_ The Professor told him as he gave him a mental image of the place where Roberto was to live.

"Thanks, Professor. I really am glad to be back." Roberto said hefting his bag up a bit more and as he turned to go the Professor said,

"It's glad to have you back."

Roberto smiled as he headed down the hall. The girls blushed as he walked by and the boys held there girlfriend's a bit closer as if seeing the danger the Brazilian possessed to their status.

When Roberto entered his room he found it was quite comfortable and open. He threw his bag onto the bed and went to the curtains, throwing them open. The sunlight swiftly filled the room and Roberto let the sun grow warm upon his skin until he finally felt himself catch on fire; it was quite pleasant so he just stood there holding the curtains open and most likely looking like an idiot with the stupid grin that had spread across his face.

Below Rouge and Gambit were leisurely strolling along when they happened to look up and see the man burst into flames.

"Is that who I think it is chere?" Remy asked as they continued to stare up at the window.

"I think so sugah. And if we're right, things are gonna get pretty interesting' round here." Rouge told him.

Remy pulled Rouge closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her widely swollen belly and he said, "Aren't things most interesting around here already chere?"

"Ya know wha' Ah mean ya swamp rat!" Rouge laughed at him swatting his hands away from her stomach.

"Ah, Remy knows. Do you think that Rahne knows he's back?" Remy asked.

"Do ya think if she knew that he was here that she would be standin' outside playin' with her youngsters or shoutin' her little head off at that man?" Rouge asked him turning to face him with a 'really?' look on her face.

"Ah, how true chere. In that case Remy can not wait for tha' young lass to find out tha' a certain young man has returned." Remy said thoroughly amused by the thought of how the scene would play out.

"Why, oh why did Ah eva marry you ya swamp rat?" Rouge chuckled looking up into his eyes.

"Because I ask chere. You know that no one can refuse the Remy." Remy explained as he bent down and gave her a kiss.

Rouge gasped and looked pointedly at him, "Ya know ya shouldn't do things like tha' unless Ah'm ready!"

Remy just shrugged and put his arm around her waist and they started off down the walk way again.

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's supposed to be a Roberto and Rahne fanfic and halfway through it randomly switched to a Romy moment. I'm sorry? I promise there will be much Rohne in the story. Oh, by the way does anyone have any idea's for Rouge and Remy's baby?

Also, don't ask about the whole Wolverine retiring to sail around the world; it was just random J


	2. The Wagner Clan

A/N: I love Kitty and Kurt together so here's a little happiness for them (to hyper for sugar is a mind reader!). Rahne's probably going to appear in the next chap or so. I also would like to thank of my reviewers for giving me ideas and support. I personally thought this story was rather suckish when I started writing it to tell you the truth but if you people like it I'll write it.

Chapter Two: The Wagner Clan

Roberto woke up early in the morning and stretched out on his bed. It was another sunny day outside and he figured that he'd better get out there and soak up some of the sun before all of the students woke up and started crowding around him and asking a whole bunch of questions.

Roberto threw some clothes on and crept down the stairs careful to avoid any steps that might give off a groan or two. After slipping out the door Roberto felt slightly more energized and ready for a lap or two around the mansion.

He was just about to take off when he saw a slightly older looking Kurt running past him half-heartedly. Not a second behind him three little kids came running after him and tackled him to the ground and proceeded to tickle him to death. Kurt squirmed under them, laughing uncontrollably, "All vight! I survender!" Kurt gasped.

Roberto stared for a moment before asking light-heartily, "Are these your little monsters Kurt?"

"Ja." Kurt said not looking up at the voice. He grabbed the little girl who looked to be about seven and had long curly blackish blue hair. Her eyes were yellow though.

Defiantly Kurt's kid, Roberto thought.

"Jou are a rascal Josie!" Kurt said tickling her back.

"Hey, help guys!" Josie shouted to her brothers.

A voice called from behind them merrily, "Kurt!"

Kitty strolled around the corner with two other children clinging to her. One was a boy who to be looked about three. His brown hair mirrored Kitty's color so perfectly it wasn't even funny. His eyes were brown like hers too and the only thing that gave away Kurt's genes at all was his blue fur. He seemed to shrink away and try and hide behind Kitty's pant leg.

The little girl on Kitty's left leg however looked faintly smaller then her brother but she came over to Roberto with her thumb in her mouth and looked him up and down once before looking to her father and asking, "Is thwis man good papa?"

Kurt looked up from the other children finally and saw, actually saw Roberto standing there. Kurt's smile broadened and he looked back down at the girl. "Ja, this is jour Uncle Roberto, Carma!"

Kitty who still seemed to be in shock from actually seeing him back on the mansion grounds finally came around and whispered in excitement, "Yes, this is your Uncle Sunspot!"

All of the of the sudden Roberto was tackled to the ground by the five little bodies and was being given infinite hugs. Finally Kitty showed mercy on him and she called her little mob off. Kurt chuckled and came over to Roberto and gave him a hug to.

"You are back for good or just visiting?" Kurt asked.

"Good, I think." Roberto said.

"Yeah! Rahne's gonna be like, ecstatic!" Kitty yelled.

"Mom!" The children yelled covering their ears.

"Oh," Kitty said covering her mouth, "Sorry sweethearts."

The little boy came back over to her side and gave her leg a hug, "That's okay mommy."

"Austin, you're the sweetest little boy." Kitty told him putting a hand on his head.

"What about us?" The two older boys asked looking at their mom pretending to be offended by her words.

"You guys used to be cute before you grew up an turned into little men who massacre the kitchen every time my backs turned." Kitty told them.

The boys grinned as if their mother had given them a great suggestion. Their older sister joined their train of thought and suddenly the air was filled with a mixture of brimstone and lilacs.

Kitty groaned. Great, now she'd given them yet another idea.

"What are they going to do that's so bad?" Roberto asked.

Kitty looked at him for a second then said, "You remember how much Kurt loves food and then times that by two and a half."

Roberto made a small oh sound and then looked down at his pant leg which had recently acquired a resident. Little Carma was clutching his leg and smiling up at him. Roberto smiled back and bent down to pick her up.

Carma giggled and looked over at her father. Kurt grinned his toothy grin right back and suddenly the two irrupted into laughter.

Roberto looked from Kurt to Carma but couldn't find anything remotely funny. As if to confuse him more Kitty and Austin suddenly started laughing too.

Once everyone had calmed down enough Kitty finally spoke, "My son Dominic has 'accidentally' smacked Scott upside the head!"

"And how do you know that how?" Roberto asked thoroughly confused now.

"The eldest boy, Demetri has the power to project events to others." Kurt explained still chortling slightly.

Suddenly three little 'bamfs' filled the air and the trio returned looking quite happy with themselves. Kurt high fived his son Dominic and the two started playing out the scene out adding little things here and there for their amusement.

Carma suddenly reached up into Roberto's hair and pulled out a pale blue orchid. Camra handed it to him before asking to be set down. Roberto obliged and smiled at her again.

Carma rushed over to her brother Austin and started dragging him toward a dry patch in the garden. The two began picking flowers from it; well Carma grew the flowers and then Austin picked them for her. They were making quite good progress.

Kitty and Roberto watched them for a few minutes before they came rushing back over, each with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Mommy, can we go give these to Aunty Amara?" Camra asked giving her mother a puppy dog look.

"Alright." Kitty said, "Just make sure you don't get into to much trouble okay? And be sure to ask if Nora's better! " She called after them.

"We'll be extra careful mama." Austin said as his sister started to drag him away.

"Nora?" Roberto asked once again feeling out of the loop.

Kitty's mind suddenly dawned on just how long Roberto had been gone and she gave him an evil grin before saying or rather squealing as it was, "Oh my god! You've been gone for, like, ever and you've missed everything!"

Kurt heard his wife's squeal and gave Roberto a small grin before turning back to the children and saying, "How vould you guys like to go play some mutant ball for a vhile?"

"Alright!" They shouted and ran off toward the fields where the other kids where playing.

Kurt came over to his wife and took her hand leading her to one of the recently built picnic tables. The Wagners sat on one side and Roberto sat on the other.

Kurt quickly grew just as excited as his wife and the two of them spent the rest of the morning filling him in on everything he'd missed. Which he found out was a lot.

Amara and Sam had gotten married and had two kids of their own(one of them being Nora he found out), Tabby and Peitro had gotten hitched, the recently established peace with the Brotherhood and the X-men, Magneto's death, Rouge being able to control her power at times, Bobby and Jubilee's up coming wedding, and much more.

There was one bit of information that the Wagners left out however simply because they felt that a certain someone should be the one to tell Roberto about what he'd been missing out on all theses years. And that certain someone didn't even know he was back at the mansion. Yet.

A/N: And there it is. I hope you liked it. I made it a bit longer this time. If you get confused or have any questions just ask.

I had great amusement watching my best friend Demo (who shares this account) chicken peck some of her chapter of Human Again with her nose.

**midnight-lady123123**: Thanks for the names. The kids name won't actually the same but your idea's did help greatly!

**MadmanTobz**: Hope this chapter made you happy with it's longerness J

**too hyper for sugar**: Ororo made Logan do it. I just felt that they needed to have a get away ya know. I wanted out of the story for the beginning but to together so that's how it worked out. You are an amazing mind reader, I started this chap and was like halfway through with it when you asked for the Kurtty moment; they used to be my favorite pairing but right now I've got this really bad obsession with Rohne. I know that he doesn't really burst into flames, it was just visual thingy ma-blob. That helped though thank you.


	3. The Scottish Woman Turned American

A/N: I'm gonna get these chapters out there as fast as I can because I'm on April vacation and once I go back to school I won't get a chance to update much. I realized that aren't any real 'pale blue' orchids in existence but you know what people you can live. I figured that out after I wrote last chapter but I seriously think there should be some orchids like that. If anyone questions the random lay out of the place I will tell you that the walk ways have become very tropical like for reasons no one shall ever know.

Okay so as far as age wise, 'Berto left when he was seventeen and Rahne was sixteen. So just add seven.

IMPORTANT: Rahne speaks in an American accent. Except for occasionally when she slips back into her Scottish accent.

Chapter Three: The Scottish Woman Turned American

It was late noon and Roberto had just finished his run. His mind was still spinning from all the information he'd been told this morning but he told himself that it was good to know. And he also knew that it wouldn't have been such a sock if he'd been there.

But he couldn't have stayed he knew. It would have been impossible after what happened.

"Hey is it really you 'Berto!" a voice called out.

Roberto turned around to see his old friend Ray. Ray had a pair of clippers in his hands and looked like he was pretending to be some kind of gardener. The plants some how seemed to be quite happy with his butchering of them.

"Hey." Roberto said.

"It's true then. You took Wolverine's spot as teach while his gone." Ray said.

"Apparently," Roberto replied. "How have you been?"

Ray just shrugged his shoulders, "Okay I guess but its not like I got anything to brag about. I'm still doing chores!"

Roberto shook his head knowing some things would never change, "Whacha do to get them?"

"I might have sort of, ya know, let the kids throw a wet t-shirt contest while I was gone on a date." Ray said guiltily, then added in his defense, "They had a good time though! They were talking about it for weeks!"

"I'm sure they did. I'll see later you later." Roberto told him as he started down the walkway again.

"Later man." Ray said returning to his butchering, the plants still smiling up at the sun thinking it was great.

Roberto jogged down the walkway when an exotic looking bird caught his eye. He stopped to look at it. The bird looked back down at him tilting its head, eying him. Roberto blinked a couple of times, the bird's eyes looked like they had human emotions flittering through them.

The bird hopped onto a lower branch and grabbed a leaf before flying off around the corner. Out of curiosity and the lack of nothing better to do Roberto followed the bird which conveniently stayed on the pathway.

It lead him to one of the many clearings around the institute's grounds. In the clearing was a woman with shoulder blade length red hair who's back was turned to him. Roberto just stood there and watched.

The bird quickly transformed back into a little girl who looked to be about seven with shoulder length black hair and slightly tanned skin. She ran the rest of the way to the woman, carefully taking the leaf out of her mouth.

"Mama this one's a peach tree right?" She asked the woman.

The woman turned to her daughter and knelt down looking at the leaf for a moment before smiling and nodding. She gave her daughter her a hug, her eyes closed.

Roberto frowned. The woman looked shockingly familiar but he couldn't place her. She looked as if she would have gone to school with him but he didn't remember her.

"Yer growin' up terribla fast ye know that Erika?" The woman said her voice slipping back into its native accent.

The realization hit Roberto like a frying pan to the head. This woman was Rahne Sinclair. His Rahne. The small and quiet woman he'd been in love with all those years ago. And still was. Even if she might be married with kids.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the earth and a boy with bright red hair and green eyes burst out of the ground sprinkling dirt everywhere.

"Conner!" The girls shouted at him. The boy grinned and looked quite pleased with himself for being an annoyance but he still apologized saying, "Sorry. Didn't mean to."

Rahne gave him a stern look and crossed her arms. Conner slowly drifted down from his spot in the air and looked down at the ground.

"I thought we agreed no going under ground." Rahne said.

"I know but its just so warm and comfortable down there." He said trying to explain how nice the earth's core was.

Rahne rolled her eyes in amusement and said, "Well, don't book us tickets anytime soon okay?"

"I can live with that." Erika said.

Conner suddenly looked over at where Roberto was standing and said, "Hey, who's that?"

Rahne turned around to see him also. Her eye brows raised for a moment then told her children, "Stay here a sec."

Then without any emotion showing on her face Rahne calmly walked up to him and slapped him across the cheek. It hurt. A lot.

"We'll talk later. Clear?" She said pointing a finger at him and giving him a look that would have made anyone recoil from her if the slap hadn't done it first. Then she called her children and walked off toward the pool.

"Ooooo," The twins said as they went by, "Your in trouble now!"

Roberto raised a hand to his cheek and rubbed it. She'd really changed. Now she was slapping people and giving them stern looks. It was like meeting a different person. A scary one. A laughing, motherly one.

Jaime Madrox walked up behind him and smirked looking at his cheek, "So, she only hit you? Aww, I was hoping she'd done the yelling thing too."

"She said we'd talk later…" Roberto answered distantly still staring after the three of them. The children playing with each other on the path, "I wonder who their father is?"

Jaime gave him a cynical look before asking, "You mean you don't see a resemblance with anyone around here?"

Roberto thought for a moment before looking at Jaime in shock and said, "Evan?"

Jaime's jaw almost dropped, "That's seriously your best guess?"

Roberto looked hopeful, "It's not him?"

Jaime shook his head and walked away saying, "I can't even talk to you right now."

Roberto stood there looking confused and curious. Who could the mystery man be? Jaime said he was at the mansion or around the place. After a few moments, Roberto still had a blank so he just shook his head and decided a glass of orange juice was looking quite good at the moment.

A/N: And here's to random endings! Anyway, I thought Ray make an intro even if it was short and I decided he should be in trouble cause it just seems like something he would do at times. Yes, it was random though.

Rahne is actually really nice she's just mad-beyond-belief at Roberto. Yes, yes he is extremely oblivious. And I just randomly decided to give Jaime a little spunk like such.

**MadmanTobz**: I feel honored. I truly do. I hope you do realize this story is about kids a little.


	4. Finding Out

A/N: Well, I had to do this chapter over again a lot because there were so many different ways it could have gone. I like this way though. I also just want to say that yes, the children are a little mature for their age but oh well. They grew up in the mansion with people like Gambit and Pietro hanging around. I made it longer for you as an apology. Hope you'll except it. :)

Chapter Four: Finding Out

Roberto was scared for his life. The moment Rahne walked into the room she had this very mad expression on her face. Roberto gulped. This was going to end very bloodily; with Roberto's blood being the one spilt.

"All right why are you here Roberto?" Rahne asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I… I came back to see you and to see if we could… piece things back together." Roberto said, "But, I can see that you've all ready moved on and gotten married."

"First of all I think that the night you left was about the time you stopped having any right to who I saw and what I did with my life and second of all, do I look married to you?" Rahne asked holding up her left hand. It was barren of any rings.

Oops. Roberto thought. So she wasn't married. "So who's kids are they then?" He asked hotly.

"Are you really that thickheaded or have all these years of being away down sized your brain!?" Rahne screamed at him, "They're your children!"

Roberto's jaw literally dropped. He just stood there staring at her. They were his kids. His. He'd been gone seven years and he'd never even known he had children. This was in the least to say a shock to him.

Rahne slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. It had just slipped out when she'd been yelling. She was of course furious with him for taking off on her like that. The wolf had wanted to hurt him a lot. Especially when she'd seen him earlier but she hadn't of course. She still loved him. And so did the wolf.

"I… Those are my children?" Roberto said dumb founded.

"Yeah," Rahne groaned, this had not been part of her plan. She'd only wanted to ask him why. Why he'd left her that morning without any explanation what so ever.

"Rahne I swear I would never have left if I'd known." Roberto apologized.

"But you did because you thought you were only leaving me." Rahne said tears streaming down her face. The pain of when he'd left returning.

"No!" Roberto said stepping forward and grabbing her shoulders, "I didn't want to leave I was just so confused that I needed some time to think."

"Seven years Roberto." Rahne cried.

"I know, I know." Roberto said bringing her into a hug and kissing the top of her head, "I just… I lost track of time and when I finally managed to figure out my head I realized a lot of time had past. I'm sorry. And if you never want to see my face again I'll understand."

Rahne wiped her eyes and looked up at him, "No. I want you to stay. You have a right to be involved with our children's lives."

"Only if you want me here." Roberto said again. Rocking her back and forth.

"I've wanted you involved in our lives ever since I found out they existed. I prayed every day that you would return but you never did; until now." Rahne added smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to go meet them?" She asked him.

"Meet who?" Roberto asked.

"The kids!" Rahne said laughing and slapping him.

"Oh, yeah!" Roberto said grabbing her hand and starting out the door, dragging her along.

"Roberto." She said. He stopped and looked at her. "Your going the wrong way."

"Oh… Lead on." Roberto said motioning forward with his hand. She turned around and started toward her apartment.

"Hey, mom." Erika called from the coach. She was busy filing her nails. Conner just grunted what seemed like a hello and turned back to his book.

"Children, I want you to meet your father, Sunspot." Rahne said looking toward her children. Erika looked up from her nails.

"He looks okay mom, but he's no Alec Guthrie." She said getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"Alec this, and Alec that." Conner taunted her, "I swear you could drive even Professor Xavier up the wall with your hammering."

"Shut up!" Erika shouted punching him in the arm. Conner rubbed his arm.

"Kids, will you please come say hello." Rahne exasperated. The kids dramatically got up and came over.

"Hi." They said.

"Hey." Roberto said a little uneasily. How does one act around one's kids when one doesn't even know them? It was a puzzlement.

"Are you staying for supper?" Conner asked him, well more to his mother but still to him.

"Yup." His mother said not even asking Roberto. Roberto nodded after hearing her answer.

"Awesome." Conner said, "Mom, can I go power up quickly?"

"Fine. But be careful and don't bust up the house on your way back up." She warned him, heading toward the kitchen.

Conner ran towards the window and jumped out of it before Roberto could stop him. He raced to the window to look out of it. There was just a hole in the earth.

"What? You thought he actually jumped?" Erika said returning to her nails. "He needs a head start if he plans on getting to the earth's core. That's his power source. He needs to recharge every now and then if he wants to stay strong."

"He couldn't have just had a normal power source like the sun or the air now could he?" Roberto asked more to himself as he leaned against the window pane. His son just jumping out the window hadn't set him at ease much.

"How could he be? He's your son and from what mom's told us you were a show off too." Erika said putting the filer down. She smiled. Mom had told her many interesting stories about her father and now here he was in person.

"Yeah, way back when." Roberto said a little embarrassed. He wondered what sort of stories Rahne had told them. Instead he asked, "So, what your power?"

"I," Erika said transforming into three different kinds of snakes simultaneously then converting into a cockatoo and a sparrow, "can transform into any kind of reptile or bird imaginable."

"Even a crocodile?" Roberto asked impressed.

"Even a crocodile." Erika repeated. "Mom said you use the sun to become stronger and faster. She said you can even fly."

"Yeah, my appearance changes too." Roberto said.

"She mentioned that." Erika said, "You know; when I was younger our family used to clear this living room and mom would turn into her wolf form and we'd play games there."

Roberto nodded and looked at the girl getting a very cold, no more like icy feeling from her. He'd gotten a tiny taste of that from Rahne earlier when she'd slapped him. Erika was mad. No, she was beyond furious. Furious at him for leaving.

"I've got to go help mom in the kitchen now so if you don't mind." Erika said uncoiling herself from the coach and starting toward the kitchen.

Roberto grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. I never knew. If I had I would have been here. I swear."

Erika pulled her arm free, "Yeah, well maybe you should have come back before now."

With that she left for the kitchen. Her mother smiled at her not knowing what had just past between father and daughter in the living room.

"Oh, 'Berto you might want to step away from that window!" Rahne called from the kitchen as she glanced out at him.

"Wh-" Roberto's sentence was cut short because at that very moment Conner came flying back into the room crashing into Roberto's back. The two landed in a leap on the floor and burst out laughing. They patted each other on the back and helped each other to their feet.

The two soon became involved in conversation and talked for hours about anything and everything. One down one to go. Roberto thought to himself.

Rahne watched the two all through dinner and noticed that Erika didn't participate in the conversation. That was odd of her. She was usually squabbling with Conner or describing everything that had happened in her day. Which usually meant a whole lot of Alec Guthrie talk.

Later that night Rahne walked Roberto back to his room. "So, did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did. You know, Conner's quite the young man for only being seven years old. Erika is too. Though she seems to have a bit of a grudge against me that I can understand." Roberto said.

"Yeah, well it's been really hard on her growing up without her father. I used to tell her stories about us when we were younger. She loved them." Rahne sighed. "I guess she blames you for not being around."

"Like I said, I understand. I had no right to be gone." Roberto reaffirmed.

"No, you don't have an excuse. I just hope she'll give you a chance that's all." Rahne said thinking.

So do I Rahne. She's quite the girl." Roberto pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Good night."

"Night." Rahne said and turned around and started walking back to her room.

What a day. Roberto thought. Sleep was looking terrible welcoming at the time. He opened his door and went straight to the bed and crashed gladly letting sleep over take him.

"Erika? You still awake sweetie?" Rahne whispered into her daughter's room.

"Yeah, mama." She said rolling over to look at her mother. Rahne reached over to the switch and turned the light on as she came in. She went over to Erika's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Did you have fun today sweetie?" Rahne asked, "It seemed like you were a bit distant toward your father."

"Mama how can you just let him back into our lives?" Erika asked confused, "He just left you and your welcoming him back with open arms."

Rahne pushed some of Erika's hair away from her face gently, "I let him back into our lives because I believe that he really is here to stay."

"But, what if he leaves again after we've opened our hearts mama?" Erika asked her younger seven year old self showing through as her eyes began to glisten and her lip began to tremble.

"We have to believe that he really wants to be here sweetie and that he wants to be with us." Rahne told her.

"All right. I'll try to be open mama. I promise." Erika said sitting up and hugging her mother.

"Good girl." Rahne said returning the hug, "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I won't." Erika said settling back into the bed, "Night."

A/N: Sooo, what did you think. Bad/good. I know that the characters were random and out there. Don't expect long chapters like this a lot I just felt bad.


	5. Author's Note

Hey readers, if you want to shoot me now I really don't blame you, if not, well it doesn't upset me.

I've sort of lost interest in X-men: Evo right now but instead of ending the story I'm going to wait till I become interested in it again. I'll probably get around to writing another chapter soon cause winter/Holidays are coming and I get real writery then.

Also the de Costa's aren't really all lovey dovey but you'll know why when I get back to you.

Till then ciao.

- Holly


End file.
